Ugh, Tennis Boysbut wait He's an exception!
by XxLeopardPrintxX
Summary: ChoutarouXOC. Amika hates the boys on Hyotei's Tennis Team simply because she so loathes their fangirls. But what about a certain second year classmate of hers, whose friendly ways have managed to warm her up to him? Could she fall for a 'stupid tennis boy? If it's Choutarou... maybe!
1. Did he just ask me to Atobe's ball?

Choutarou Ootori Story

_**A/N: Too many new ideas. I don't think this is a very good story, no real plot, just kinda fluff, I guess. I dunno. I'm just kinda writing nowadays, too much on my mind. But anyway, I love Chou-kun! He's so sweet and cute! He deserves a story! Anyway, review please!**_

_**--Michy**_

* * *

Hyoutei Gakuen could get rather annoying sometimes. Mostly just with all of the fangirls and their random squealing times. Especially when the boys' tennis team regulars walked into the room! They went absolutely nuts then! I could hardly concentrate in Math class with them squealing behind me! It was really possible to be so thoroughly annoyed with fangirls of someone, that you begin to not like that person as well, despite them doing nothing to you. I learned that by experience.

It was always 'Atobe-kun this', or 'Jiroh-kun that', or 'Oshitari-kun did this today', or 'Jiroh-kun fell asleep in my favorite park yesterday', or something of the sort! I was tired of hearing their names already. Literally! Every time the teacher called on Ootori, Choutarou, I winced! That's how annoyed I was! If my mother hadn't been so against any school but Hyoutei, I probably would actually have more than two friends! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find girls who aren't tennis-boy fangirls here at Hyoutei?! VERY HARD!

"Yumikaiya-san! Yumikaiya-san! Psst! Hey!" I broke out of my trance at the end, but it was already too late to acknowledge my desk mate, because my teacher had already made her way up the aisle to my desk, and was staring at me as if she were a hawk and I was her prey.

"H-hai, sensei?" I questioned shyly.

"You might want to pay more attention to your desk mate when he is trying to warn you of my approach. Pay attention, Yumikaiya." She stalked back down the aisle toward the front, and glared at me before continuing her lecture. I groaned mentally, glancing sideways at my partner. Choutarou Ootori. One of the seven irks of my existence.

"Gomennasai, Yumikaiya-san. I tried to tell you…" He whispered good-naturedly. I sighed slightly, and nodded at him. I couldn't be rude at the moment; he HAD at least _tried_ to save me from my sensei's impending doom. I turned back to my teacher, only to see her smirk at me slightly before lecturing again. I twitched slightly. I wouldn't be lying if I said I thought she was out to get me for not being a tennis fangirl like her daughter. Yes, daughter. She's one of my sempais. And I really didn't like her one bit. At all.

* * *

A few minutes later the bell rang, and I gathered up my stuff to leave, not even noticing the boy next to me waiting for me patiently. I grabbed the last of my things and headed out of the room, pausing as I heard a small, "Wait, Yumikaiya-san!" I turned around and spotted Ootori, and I twitched slightly.

"Hai, Ootori-san?" I asked politely. No need to be murdered for being rude to a tennis boy, ne? His fangirls should seriously be under 'EVIL' in the dictionary! They're maniacs!

"Ano… I was just wondering… if you'd like to attend the tennis practice today. You never seem to go, and Shishido-sempai said it was probably because you didn't feel welcomed, so…" He stuttered out nervously. I blinked in surprise. Was he seriously inviting me to tennis practice? Had he not seen me twitch at the sheer mention of the word tennis numerous times?

"Ano… Ootori-kun, nothing against the tennis team or anything, but… I would rather not have to hear all your fangirls screaming… Gomennasai." I apologized, and waved at him slightly as I left through the door. "Jaa!"

I walked to my locker, deep in thought. Why would he ask me that? Common courtesy? Curiosity as to why I never attended the practice? Why? I took the books I needed for homework out of my locker, and turned to leave through the double doors, before noticing Ootori in front of me, blushing a bit.

"Gomen, Yumikaiya-san, err… ano… I was just wondering if…" He trailed off, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"If?" I asked, urging him to continue his sentence.

"If you would… If…" He sighed and took a deep breath, "If you would attend Atobe-buchou's ball with me this Friday!" He finally blurted it out, and I stared at him in shock.

"Eh?" I blinked in confusion. "I… what?"

"Y-You see, Buchou is having a ball this weekend, and dates are needed, and you're the only girl in any of my classes who isn't a fangirl of me or anyone else on the team, and so… I was just wondering if you… would go as my date?" He explained, stuttering along the way. I flushed a bright red, thinking about whether or not I had plans. I sighed slightly, my eyes shining in sympathy for him.

"Gomennasai, Ootori-san, demo… I have a family reunion on Friday night…" I bowed slightly, apologizing again. He looked crestfallen, and I genuinely felt bad for not being able to go.

"A-ah. G-gomen for bothering you then, Yumikaiya-san. I hope your reunion goes well…." He bowed as well, and headed off toward his own locker. I bit my lip slightly. I felt really bad, genuinely. _Maybe all the tennis boys weren't that bad after all?_

* * *

I groaned, plopping down on the side of my patio, legs leaning over the edge of my in ground swimming pool. I leaned backwards, lying down on my back now. I was still thinking about earlier today. I couldn't believe he had honestly asked me to be his date to Atobe, Keigo's ball. It just wasn't…. normal!

"Amika! You are not supposed to be lying down like that in a bikini!" I shot up immediately, sighing at my older sister.

"Like anyone is seeing me! I'm in my own back yard; I should be able to lie down however I want!" I protested. She narrowed her eyes, before rolling them, and stepping slowly into the heated water of our swimming pool. She had tied her long red hair up into a high bun, and exchanged her glasses for contacts. She looked much more mature this way, despite being almost eighteen either way.

"What are you so zoned out about anyway? I've never seen you daydream so much in a day!" She questioned, swimming over to the ledge beside me.

"It's nothing Jurika." I rolled my own emerald eyes, before staring up at the clouds and sighing, my own hair blowing slightly in its ponytail from the wind, albeit not red, but a dark chocolate brown, and naturally baby-curled, unlike Jurika's pinstraight hair.

"Yeah right, like I believe that." She snorted. She smiled at me slightly, and I blinked at her curiously.

"What?" I questioned.

"Who's the boy?" She asked. I flushed immediately.

"W-what?" I questioned, shocked.

"You're never this quiet or contemplative. Who's the boy?" She questioned, smiling again at my red face.

"It's not that." I shook my head quickly.

"Oh? Then what is it?" She asked, smirking slightly at my slowly reddening face. I sighed after a few seconds.

"Oh, alright! It's a boy from my class. He's a tennis-boy," She nodded in realization, knowing how I felt about tennis-boys, "And he asked me… to his buchou, Keigo Atobe,'s ball. It's Friday, which is the day of the reunion. So I had to say no, despite him actually having a pretty good reason. I just feel bad is all."

"What was his reason?" She asked. I flushed slightly.

"I'm the only girl in all of his classes who isn't a fangirl of him or one of his teammates…" I replied sheepishly. She laughed immediately.

"That is so you!" She giggled then, "Well, did you at least apologize and explain why you couldn't go?" I nodded, and she smiled. "Then that's all you could do. You can't just skip out on the reunion just because a boy wanted you to go to his captain's ball with him!" I sighed, and nodded at her in reply.

"Alright. I feel a bit better now. Arigatou, Jurika-nee." She shook her head.

"No problem, little sis! Now, who's the boy, and is he cute?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a dork." She laughed.

"What? I'm trying to set you up! You need a man in your life!"

"Nee-chan! I do not!"

* * *

I flushed slightly as I plopped down in my seat beside Ootori-san the next day, my sister's words echoing in my mind. _Who is he, and is he cute? You need a man in your life! I'm just trying to set you up! _She could be such a pain sometimes! I don't think I'll be able to look Ootori-san in the eyes for at least a week without blushing bright red!

"Yumikaiya-san... Daijobou?" I flushed at the voice questioning my health.

"H-hai, O-Ootori-san." He looked disbelievingly at me. I flushed more.

"Are you sure? You're really red, do you have a fever?" He questioned, bringing his hand close to my forehead to check my temperature. I flushed redder as it made contact and he pulled his hand away immediately. "You're burning up!"

"I-I'm f-fine, Ootori-san!"

He shook his head, "You have a fever!"

I shook my own head, "I do not! I'm just embarrassed is all." I quickly bit my tongue. Did I just say that? Out loud?

I groaned mentally as he froze and blinked at me in confusion, "Eh? Embarrassed? Why?" He flushed then. "A-ah! I-is it because I asked you to the ball yesterday? Gomennasai, I didn't mean to embarrass you!"

I flushed, "Iie, Iie, It's just something my sister said is all! I just keep remembering it; it has nothing to do with you, Ootori-san!" I protested. He blinked in understanding.

"Oh, ah, alright then. Gomennasai for freaking out like that." It was his turn to turn red. I simply let out a small giggle in reply, and he blinked at me in confusion.

"It's fine, Ootori-san!" I looked over at him after a second, realizing his surprised look. "Ne? What is it, Ootori-san?" I blinked in confusion.

"I think that was the first time I've ever heard you laugh before, Yumikaiya-san…" Choutarou blinked again. I flushed slightly, realizing that he was absolutely right. I really had never laughed in front of him before.

"O-oh…" I replied, flushed. I looked away from him. _Why do I keep flushing around him! It's not fair! It's not like I like him or anything… right?_ I pointedly ignored the voice whispering in the back of my mind that it was actually quite possible that I did like him… or was at least beginning to. I heard him begin to stutter.

"A-ah, Y-Yumikaiya-san, I-I didn't m-mean it as a bad thing! I was just thinking out loud!" He protested. I blinked, trying to process what would possess him to say that. I realized it a few seconds later, and I shook my head.

"Oh, no! I wasn't quiet because of that, I was just a bit embarrassed that I never really was myself around you, was I?" I asked him, deliberately steering the conversation AWAY from my previously-red-flushed cheeks (which I had just managed to turn completely back to their normal peachy look). He blinked at me in return, and smiled slightly.

"I don't think you have, actually. You've never really seemed to like me much, to be honest. It's… why I normally don't talk to you much." He explained shyly. My cheeks flared again.

"O-oh… well, to be honest, I sort of… didn't like you much… not for anything you did, just… your fangirls are really annoying, is all. I shouldn't have held that against you personally though. Sorry about that, Ootori-san." I explained, looking down at my desk. I heard a small chuckle escape him, and glanced up at him curiously. He smiled brightly, but shyly at me.

"Trust me, I know what you mean. I don't blame you either- sometimes even I hate myself for them." I stared at him for a few seconds, before immediately breaking out into giggles. He broke out into chuckles, himself.

"Do you realize how utterly insane you just sounded?" He just nodded at me in response, and we continued to laugh. By this point, our classmates had begun to stare, but we really couldn't have cared less. We were both just so utterly amused. When we had finally stopped laughing, we merely grinned at each other, and turned to the front of the classroom, just as our teacher walked in. I really didn't like that woman.

* * *

**_A/N: So, what do you think? Let me know!_**

**_--Michy_**


	2. I DO NOT LIKE HIM!

[CHAPTER TWO!]

"No. No, no, no, no, no!" I protested. "I am not going!" My best friend, Linako, protested against my protesting.

"Yes. Yes you are, Amika. You are going to Tennis Practice." The blonde declared. She was one of my two solitary tennis-regulars-fan friends. I was suddenly regretting befriending the blonde haired girl.

"No way!" I groaned, struggling against her hold. "I-I can't! I… I have to go home soon, really, my sister… she, erm… isn't feeling well. I'm helping take care of her!"

"Liar. That is what the maids are for, and I just saw her this morning when I picked you up, remember?" Linako rolled her eyes at me. "You're going. Ootori-kun made it an absolute POINT to tell you that you were welcome to attend tennis practices, so you WILL attend at LEAST this ONE." And she proceeded to drag me there. Literally and forcefully, I may add.

"We're here!" A mere two minutes later, and I was standing outside of unfamiliar wire courts. I looked over at Lin. Was it really all that exciting to stand there and watch guys swing a ball back and forth?

"Yumikaiya-san!" I flushed, and turned to my left as I heard footsteps running toward me. I spotted Choutarou stopping directly in front of me with a shocked look on his face. "I thought you said you probably wouldn't attend any practices?" He asked me, looking curious.

"A-ah, I… actually wasn't planning on it. You see, Linako dragged me here. Forcefully." I flushed, looking away from him, "I probably would have come eventually though, out of mere curiosity." I glanced up at him, spotting his smile instantly.

"Well, I'm glad you came anyway! Willingly, or not, you're still here, Yumikaiya-san!" He grinned at me. I smiled sheepishly at him in return.

"Oi, Choutarou! Hurry up before Atobe throws a fit!" A new voice cut in from inside the wire fence. We both turned to the owner of the voice, Linako following our actions, and squealing immediately.

"Ah, Hai, Shishido-senpai! I'll be right there!" Choutarou called back, before turning to me, chocolate eyes shining embarrassedly. "Sorry, but I have to go, see you after practice, Yumikaiya-san!"

"Hai, Hai, sorry for holding you up, Ootori-san! Oh, and, you can call me Amika if you want. I feel kind of like my mom when everyone calls me 'Yumikaiya-san'." He flushed lightly, but nodded, a grin spreading across his lips.

"Alright, Amika-san! But you have to call me Choutarou then!" He smiled at me again, and headed inside the courts before I could reply…and, luckily, before he could spot the bright maroon color spreading across my cheeks.

"Ooh, someone's gotta boyfrienddd!" Linako teased, to which I spluttered, glaring fiercely.

"I do not!" I protested.

* * *

"I DO NOT!" I groaned, hearing both my mom and sister giggle at me as I recounted the day's events.

"Uh huhh!" My sister laughed. I glared, fiercely, once again. "That's why you couldn't stop yourself from grinning when you said 'Choutarou'." As if proving her point, my cheeks flared a bright maroon at his name. "POINT PROVEN!" She giggled. I groaned.

"I do not like him!" I whined. "He's a tennis-boy!"

"A tennis boy who wants you to call him 'Choutarou'!" _Stupid, flushing cheeks and their mutinous-…ness._ I just groaned again.

"I sometimes hate telling you both anything!" I sighed, walking up to my room and ignoring the catcalls and giggles that followed my retreating back.

* * *

"Yu—Erm, Amika-san!" I flushed immediately, swirling around on my toes to face the boy calling my name.

"Ah Oo—Uhm, Choutarou-san!" I replied, smiling shyly at the boy who was now in front of me.

"Hey, I never thought I would find you here!" He replied, smiling back at me.

"Yeah, this is actually the last place I would have expected to see you!" I replied, giggling. Who would have thought?_ Choutarou Ootori, at the mall? _That was an odd thought.

He chuckled, "Yeah I know. Unfortunately, my mom decided that she was dragging me along with her for some shopping." He gestured back at the woman a few feet behind us, who smiled at me and sent me a small wave-and a raised eyebrow. I smiled shyly and returned her wave, promptly ignoring her curious are-you-dating-my-son look.

I giggled though, "Yeah, I know the feeling. My mom's in the store behind us, but I refused to go in there. There is a limit to how much pink and frill I can stand to see in a day, and taking a step in that store passes my limit by about two weeks." He let out a laugh at that.

"I know what you mean. Anyway though, I didn't see you after practice, did you leave early?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Erm… I'm supposed to stay to the end?" I asked. He blinked slightly, before bursting out into chuckles. He nodded.

"You don't have to, but most girls usually do." He looked amused, and I immediately turned embarrassed.

"Erm, sorry, I didn't know. I just thought it was kind of rude to spy on you guys practicing like that." I flushed, looking down. He smiled at me, chuckling again, and shaking his head.

"To be honest, most of my senpais love that they have fans that stay and watch them. It embarrasses me a little, but I'll get used to it I guess. But I don't mind when you're watching, Yu—Amika-san, because I know you're not a fangirl, so stay as long as you want next time you come to watch, alright?" He smiled at me again. I nodded at him.

"Alright, I will, now that I know." I shrugged, holding my left elbow with my right hand embarrassedly.

"Amika, who might this be?" I flushed immediately, hearing my mom's voice behind me. _Uh oh_. I thought, paling slightly. _This is going to be mortifying_.

"Erm, Mom, this is my classmate, Choutarou Ootori. Choutarou-san, this is my Kaa-san." I smiled at him sheepishly in an 'I'm-so-sorry-about-this-please-don't-hate-me' kind of way. He merely smiled shyly at my mom and me in response.

"Hi, Yumikaiya-san, it's nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand to shake hers. She smiled at him brightly (and I noticed the sparkle in her eyes that told me she remembered our conversation earlier that day), and immediately clasped his hand in hers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ootori-kun. May I ask where your parents are?" She questioned. He smiled in response, still shyly.

"My mom's behind us actually." He looked over his shoulder, and waved at his mom to come over to our little group. She immediately did so. "Erm, Mom, this is Yumikaiya, Amika-san, and this is her Kaa-san." He introduced. I smiled at his mom sheepishly, and my mom smiled at her brightly.

"Ah, so this is that classmate of yours that you're always mentioning. And it's a pleasure to meet you, Yumikaiya-san." His mom replied, first looking at me, and then at my mother. I flushed a bright red, as did Choutarou.

"He talks about her then? Well, I can't say I didn't hear about him earlier today, then." My mom replied, giggling. His mom looked absolutely delighted, and they began to chatter immediately. Yep, I was mortified. Choutarou and I exchanged a glance, nodded, and then promptly snuck off to the food court.

We sighed once we were out of hearing distance of them. I spoke up first. "I am so sorry about my mom. Any mention of a guy and she goes absolutely amazed."

He shook his head, "My mom does the same thing when she hears about a girl. Let alone me running up to talk to you like I did. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start all this." I shrugged.

"I have a feeling we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other." I sighed. He nodded his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, so do I." We shrugged though, and headed into the food court to get something to eat. Once he had gotten himself two slices of pepperoni pizza, and a coke, and I had gotten myself a slice of plain cheese pizza and a dr. pepper, we both sat down at a table and began to eat, chatting as we did so.

"So, do you like to play any sports?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Mmhmm! I'm on the Volleyball Team." I raised an eyebrow at him as he turned red.

"Er, right. Sorry, I guess I really haven't paid all that much attention to the Volleyball team." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, and I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. If it wasn't for you guys' fangirls, I wouldn't know who you guys were either." I shrugged. He chuckled, but nodded, smiling at me.

"You're probably right. I swear those girls' vocal cords are programmed only to scream our names." I burst out laughing, but nodded at his very logical explanation.

"True, true." I giggled.

* * *

"You so are crushing on him." I turned around and flushed at my older sister, who happened to be sitting in front of me. _Crap_, I thought, _she had to catch me just in the middle of wondering how Choutarou-kun was doing without me at Atobe-san's ball. Great, more assumption-time!_

"I am not." I protested easily.

"Whoever the guy is, I think I'm with your sister on this one, sweetie. You've been zoned out this entire time. Normally at these reunions you're running around everywhere talking to people. You've just been sitting here." My grandma cut in, sitting beside me, holding my hand suddenly and smiling at me serenely.

"I am not, Grandma, I mean, he's just my friend." I replied. I was just about to continue my argument, when the next song came on, 'Tell her' by Jesse McCartney. How many times had I listened to that song on my iPod lately, thinking about Choutarou-kun? How much had I been wishing he would be feeling everything Jesse was in that song? How many times had I wished Choutarou-kun had been the one to write that song, and that it had been written about me? A lot of times, for all three questions. Dang. Way to ruin my resolve, Jesse!

Grandma smiled at me, "Dear, the only times I've seen that look come over someone mid-protest, have been times when they were denying the truth. I've seen your mother get that look in her eyes at the mention of your father, I've seen your sister get that look in her eyes when you mention Jairiko," My sister cut in a protest, but Grandma and I both ignored her, "And now I'm seeing you with that same look. Dear, if there's somewhere you need to be, then go. I won't hold you back." I shook my head at her.

"No, I don't need to be anywhere, I'm just… I'm curious about… Well… what he's doing." I bit my lip, before sighing, "I… Alright, I do like him. I admit it. He's cute, he's sweet, he's charming, and he's fun and easy to talk to. I can't help it! And he asked me to that ball, but I'm here. I just wonder… if he's wishing I was there with him…"

My grandma smiled at me, "I'm proud of you. You're not in denial anymore." She pointedly eyed my now-flushed sister at this, before continuing, "Now, you have his number don't you?" I nodded, and she smiled, "Then call him already. Check on him. Text him, something. So that you can relax and have fun. We're not that bad, really, we're not." I nodded again, and promptly left the room, heading out into the garden instead.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, yes, this story is moving fast, but it's just a fluff relief thing for me. –Shrugs-, eh, oh well. Hope you like it anyway. Hmmm, wonder what will happen when she calls Choutarou-kun? Mwahahaha. Review and I'll update soon!**_

_**--Michy**_


	3. Phone call!

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating! I finally fixed the computer and decided to update! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's just a little continuation. :] Sorry for the shortness! Lemme know what you think!

_**-Michy**_

* * *

[Chapter Three]

I sighed as I plopped myself down on a bench in the garden. Glancing down at my phone, I wasn't so sure I wanted to call him. I mean yeah, I wanted to talk to him, but at the same time, I didn't want to bother him. Really, Atobe's party probably had him in such a good mood, that he wouldn't have cared if I called or not, right?

I groaned, "Why did this happen to me? Fate's cruel. He's a tennis boy! I hate tennis boys, but…" he's the only exception I'd ever really known. He was kind, always making sure I was okay. He was sweet, always blushing at the simplest things and apologizing even when it wasn't needed. He was cute too. Yes, I'll admit that. Who could deny it? With his short, slightly curled silver-ish hair, his bright, chocolate brown eyes, and that cute sheepish smile he always wore. Even when I hated him, I'd hate to admit he was cute. Now that I knew him better, he was even cuter!

I looked at my phone, looked back into the window, spotted my grandma, mom, and sister, all staring at me with raised eyebrows and 'Well?' looks, and then turned my gaze back to my phone. Once again sighing, I scrolled through the contacts in my phone, found him (Under 'Choutarou-san'), and clicked the call button. It started ringing.

_Ring_.

_Ring._

_Ring._

I pulled the phone from my ear, looking at the unanswered screen, thinking along the lines of 'what am I doing', and moved my pointer finger to hover over the 'end' button. My hesitation cost me.

"Hello? Amika-san?" I blinked as I heard his voice come over my phone receiver. I took a small, quiet breath, and smiled sheepishly into the darkness around me outside.

"Ah, Hai, Choutarou-san. I was just… making sure that the ball was okay without me…?" I explained/excused. I heard him chuckle slightly, and could imagine the smile he'd probably been wearing throughout my explanation.

"It's a little boring, but not much else. It would probably be more fun if you were here, though. How's your reunion going?" He replied. I smiled slightly. He wished I was there! Awww!

"Not too exciting. Mom's telling Gram about our little… mall-meet-up right now, and I figured I should call and see how things were going. Besides, it saves me from having to play pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey with my little cousins." I joked. I giggled lightly at the end, watching through the window as the aforementioned FIVE kids run around playing that particular game. I heard a laugh through the phone.

"Glad I could save you from that horrible experience!" He joked, "And I'm glad you called! I was actually debating on whether or not to call you too! Ah! I was… uhm... just… wondering how your reunion was going…" He stuttered a bit at the end. I blushed, realizing that he'd wanted to call me too, and that I had just made the same excuse just minutes beforehand.

"You were…?" I hit the smile that was quickly spreading across my lips.

"A-Ah, H-Hai, Amika-san." I giggled a bit.

"Oi! Choutarou! Who's on the phone?" I heard another voice call from Choutarou's end. I heard him begin stuttering immediately.

"Sh-Shishido-senpai! O-oh, i-it's just Amika-san!" He managed.

"Oh, okay—WAIT! The Amika you've been talking about all day? Aww, did you finally call her?" I heard the other voice tease back. I heard Choutarou spluttering just as I had begun to. He… He'd been talking about me… all day?

"I-it wasn't all day! I mentioned her o-once or t-twice!" Choutarou protested.

"Uh huuuuhhh. Right. Let's go with that one." I could hear the sarcasm easily through the phone.

"AMI-CHAN! Who you talkin' to?"A little voice questioned me from behind me. I immediately heard a loud crash, and looked back. I gasped, then flushed, then groaned. My whole family had been leaning against the glass doors to the outside, eavesdropping on me. My WHOLE family. I looked at Kaie, who had been the one to break their moment, and smiled.

"Just a friend, Kaie." She giggled, and nodded, walking off with the donkey-pin in hand happily. I turned to the rest of my family, "WHAT are you doing?" I questioned. I heard things go silent on Choutarou's end for a second, before he answered, apparently thinking I meant him.

"Uhm… Talking to Shishido-senpai? Why?" He questioned. I shook my head.

"Not you Choutarou-san. I'm talking to my family at the moment." I heard a small 'oh, okay' in response from him, and turned back to my family.

"Uhm… nothing?" Jurika stuttered.

"Nothing is nowhere near the same as 'stalking my little sister while she's on the phone with her friend'. You realize that right, all of you?" I questioned. They grinned sheepishly and some scratched their heads, some looked away or at the ground, and some just shrugged.

"But that's not what I'm doing." She stated confidently, "I'm merely spending quality time with my family while coincidentally hearing a conversation between my little sis and her future boyfriend at the same time." I flushed. Immediately. And I heard Choutarou choke on his drink, and Shishido start snickering.

"W-What? But he's not…! And I'm not… And you're not… You're not one to talk!" I protested, unable to form whole sentence protests.

"What does that mean?" She growled.

"You know exactly what I mean, Mrs. Future-Jairiko!" She gasped.

"Oh no you didn't." I raised a challenging eyebrow at her, and she smirked. I paled.

"Wait, stop-!" She cut me off as she began to sing a very horribly awful song.

"Amika and Choutarou, sitting in a tree—ommpffm!" I cut her off by dropping my phone and jumping at her, tackling her.

"Don't you even start!" I called, but paled even more as my uncle picked up the phone, pushing my speaker-phone button. Just in time to hear Shishido in the background finishing the song, and Choutarou freaking out and trying to stop him.

"Shishido-senpai, stop it!" I heard aswell. I guessed that he had put it on speakerphone earlier for Shishido.

"Arnn? Ootori's kissing someone? And ore-sama was not informed of this? Treacherous, ne, Kabaji?" Another voice called in. I winced. I hated him. Atobe, Keigo. Mostly due to his fans, like the rest of the team, but also because he was SO cocky. I mean he had a reason to be, I heard he was AMAZING at tennis (and by my dad no less, so he must be good. Dad never compliments ANYONE that's not family), but still. There's a line of cockiness that no one should cross… Atobe went over, double time, and kept going!

"I'm not kissing anyone! Nothing's going on, buchou! Shishido-senpai's just teasing me!" Choutarou was protesting. I was turning redder by the minute.

"Aww, Amika, he sounds adorable!" My aunt cooed.

"Auntie! He's not my boyfriend!"

"He does sound like a very sweet boy, kiddo." My grandpa put in.

"Ami-chan, I want a big boy cousin! Pwease?" One of the younger kids called. I flushed more.

"R-Ryoki! S-Stop that! He's not—"

"Oh, quit hounding the poor girl. She's mortified enough." My grandma sighed. I sighed in relief. I loved Grandma. I really did.

"He is a really sweet boy though, and his mother is so kind too!" My mom continued in, ignoring grandma. I groaned.

"Ahn? You're girlfriend, I presume, Ootori?" I groaned, and heard Choutarou do the same.

"We're not dating!" We cried in unison, before silence passed slightly, and I blinked at the phone in shock. My sister squealed.

"They must be soul mates! They're already protesting in synch!"

I just groaned. Why was my family so difficult?

* * *

_**A/N: So what did you think? Hope you liked the update! More soon hopefully! Review and let me know what you think, please! Sorry for the shortness!**_

_**-Michy**_


End file.
